The Names of a Malfoy
by WhatsWithLuna3
Summary: Malfoy and Hermione are arguing over baby names. Will the baby be Robert or Scorpius? Cato or Samuel? Who knows? Neither wants what the other one wants...


'Nate.'

'Scorpius.'

'Adam.'

'Orion.'

'Thomas.'

'Claudius.'

'Robert.'

'Granger, why do you hate our unborn son?'

There they were, Hermione Malfoy, née Granger, and her husband, Draco Malfoy, sitting on their sofa in their living room, about half a dozen papers scattered around them on the sofa and on their coffee table. Hermione had a little red notebook in her left hand, and a pen in her right hand, which was resting unconsciously on her big belly. Her wand was tucked behind her ear, a trait she learned from her good friend, Luna. Draco was sitting next to her, twirling his own wand between his fingers (something he did when he was impatient), and he and Hermione were both sitting facing each other, both in an intense glaring contest.

Hermione frowned and sighed angrily, and looked down at the notebook (thus breaking the glaring contest) which was full of names, either circled or crossed out in red and black ink.

'I don't hate our child, Malfoy!' she said, lifting her right hand to cross out yet another name in her notebook. 'I think it's you who hates him! What kind of a name is "Scorpius", anyway?'

'A very good one, Granger, love,' replied Draco, sticking his chin out at his wife and winking at her, grinning.

'Oh please,' said Hermione, waving her hand dismissively. 'Now, what about the name "David"?'

'"David"?' Draco wrinkled his nose in distaste. 'What are we, a family of Hufflepuffs?'

'It's a nice name, Malfoy!'

'Right, yeah,' snorted Draco. 'For my pet Niffler.'

'Then you suggest a name, Malfoy!' huffed Hermione, folding her arms over her huge stomach. But before her blond husband could open his mouth she added, 'Anything besides "Scorpius"!'

Draco glared at his wife for a moment, but then he replied, smirking triumphantly, 'Fine. But if not "Scorpius", then no flimsy names like "David" or "Robert". Deal?'

He stuck his hand out so as to shake on this deal. Hermione eyed his hand for a moment, skeptical, but then she smirked as well and grasped his hand saying, 'Deal.'

When they let go Hermione added, 'How about we make this a bit more organized?'

Draco raised a skeptical eyebrow. 'In what way?'

Hermione smiled. Things could go down a better road if she organized this argument and made it neater. 'Well, many members of the Black family, for instance, were named after stars and constellations. You, for example, are named after a constellation. I, on the other hand, am named after some ancient Greek woman. So, do you want to sort names into categories? Like, Latin names, Greek gods, Roman gods, or stars and constellations?'

Thinking about it, Draco found the idea quite interesting. Not to mention it would be effective, and could uphold the family tradition of giving children unusual names. Great, he thought, smiling. That would be great.

'Yeah, good idea,' he finally told Hermione, who had been watching her husband with an anxious expression in her face.

'Okay, great!' said Hermione. She turned to a new leaf of paper in her notebook and started writing in it. 'How about we start with Latin names?'

'Right. Okay,' Draco frowned in concentration. Then he said, 'Cato.'

'No,' said Hermione firmly. 'It makes me think of some brutal killer.'

'He was a writer, Granger,' Draco whined. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Marcus,' she suggested.

'No,' he replied, shaking his head.

'Why not?' argued Hermione. 'It's pure Latin!'

'Yeah, and pure un- Malfoy- like. Sorry, Granger, no Marcus. How about Arcturus?'

'No. That was Sirius's brother's name; Harry wouldn't like it.'

'Oh, well, if Saint Potter doesn't like it then forgive me,' said Draco, firing up at once.

'All I'm saying, love,' said his wife patiently, 'is that you wouldn't like it either if we named our daughter "Bellatrix", now would you?'

Muttering darkly, Draco paused slightly, then sighed. 'Alright, then, Marius.'

'Marius?' repeated Hermione, interested. 'I like that.'

'Really?' Draco couldn't believe his ears. 'It had been my great- great- uncle's name, from my father's side. He fascinated me as a child with his stories from when he was younger and worked as a dragon tamer.'

Hermione smiled. She loved it when Draco would talk about his family happily, without being ashamed. It would bring an odd twinkle in his eyes, and she loved seeing him happily remembering his childhood.

'Well, then that's an option,' she said, and wrote the name down in bold capital letters. Then she looked back up. 'Samuel?'

'That's a saint's name, Granger,' said Draco, rolling his eyes.

Hermione leaned over and playfully punched his shoulder. 'I know that, Malfoy. But do you like it? Is it "Malfoy- like"?'

Draco hesitated. Yes, it was, in fact, a "Malfoy- like" name, and it had been a name that he had heard once in his family, he was sure of that. But it sounded so, what? Odd. A bit like a know- it- all Ravenclaw. But he couldn't tell Hermione that. It would hurt her. So instead he said, 'Yeah, it is. But I'm sorry, love, it just doesn't... appeal to me.'

Hermione was a bit disappointed, but she grinned at him all the same and teased, 'Since when do you use the word "appeal"?'

'What else should I have used?' Draco replied, grinning himself.

She shrugged. 'Anyway, what about Gabriel?'

'Also a saint's name, Granger.'

'I know, Malfoy, stop stating the obvious!'

'But I thought the category was Latin names!'

'Yeah, well, I changed it. Latin names are a bit weird, and there aren't many anyway.'

'Ugh. Fine. Well, Gabriel sounds okay, I guess,' said Draco, rolling his eyes.

'Good,' replied Hermione happily, and wrote the name down under "Marius". Then she remembered something and became all excited. 'I remembered a name that I always loved, Malfoy!' She stated happily.

'Yeah?' Draco replied warily.

'Since I was a little girl I always loved the name... "Fabian"!'

'Fabian?' Draco liked it. If he remembered correctly, Fabian was a Latin name. Wasn't it Fabius? Yes, it was. And it was a great name. He could vividly imagine calling his son Fabian, telling him to clean his room, wash the dishes, and not use magic outside of school, all those things. It was perfect. 'It's great,' he informed Hermione, who squealed like a five year- old girl.

'Yay! Oh, I'm so happy you like it, too! It's a perfect name! I remember a friend I had when I was a little girl, his name was Fabian and we had been to school together, and it was so fun, he was such a great friend, and I remember how-'

Draco silence his wife's rambling with a sweet kiss on the lips. 'It's settled then,' he said after he finished. Then he frowned slightly, and looked at Hermione, who swore she saw a glint of pleading in his beautiful grey eyes. 'But, Granger,' he began, 'does he have to have only one name?'

Hermione could have laughed; her husband looked so cute as he looked at her. She smiled and looked down at her notebook. 'No, he can have loads of names!'

'Yes, well, let's not go overboard, shall we?' Draco said hastily. 'I was thinking maybe a middle name?'

'Well, how many names do you have, Malfoy?'

'Three. Draco Castor Storcan Malfoy,' he told her, almost proudly; after all, he was a Slytherin, and he still had a lot of pride.

'Storcan?' Said Hermione, interested.

'It was my father's grandfather's name,' muttered Draco.

'I like it,' she smiled. 'It's unusual and it fits you.'

Draco smiled back at his wife, who then cleared her throat.

'Well, I have two names: Hermione Jean Granger. So how about we give our son three names as well?'

'Which are?'

'Well, Fabian, that's a given. Then, Gabriel?'

Shrugging, Draco replied, 'Fine by me.'

'And,' Hermione paused for a moment, and then she smiled brightly at him. 'Scorpius?'

Again, Draco kissed Hermione, this time a bit longer and much deeper. Then he released her and beamed at her, his hand gently placed on his wife's stomach.

'Fabian Gabriel Scorpius Malfoy,' he said, smiling. 'It's perfect.'

And it truly was. 


End file.
